


Of Regrets and Kittens

by pocketcucco



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketcucco/pseuds/pocketcucco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hawke discovers that she is most definitely NOT a cat person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Regrets and Kittens

Hawke had come to regret a great many things since her arrival in Kirkwall. Bringing home Lady Whiskers as a gift for Anders, however, had recently become her biggest.

"If my hound can't share the bed with us, then neither can she," Hawke said one morning when she woke to find the tiny furball curled up - quite comfortably - beside her head.

"But she takes up barely any room! And look at how soft she is. Not as coarse as your dog."

"She sheds."

"Only a little."

Hawke grunted something under her breath and tried to fall back asleep. It was rather difficult with Anders' gentle cooing.

"I think you're jealous of Lady Whiskers," he proposed one evening. They were seated together in front of the fire, with Hawke's faithful mabari hound on her side and Lady Whiskers languishing in Anders' soft praises on the other. Several weeks ago, he would've been afraid that the great hound would rip his tiny kitten to shreds, but, in the end, even the  _dog_ been charmed by her wiles. It was disgraceful, really. Hawke had always thought that a mabari war hound - of all animals! - should be vicious and tough. Not so... _gentle_  to such a small creature.

Hawke stifled a dry chuckle. "Oh, yes, I'm  _terribly_ jealous of a little white kitten."

"You get so...stuffy when she's around."

 _She's_ always  _around_ , Hawke almost said out loud, but kept to herself.

Instead she leaned closer to Anders, pressed her lips against his scruffy jaw. "She can't command and keep your attention as easily as I can, though."

"Mmm," he hummed softly. "This is very true."

Hawke kissed him again, trailed a line down his cheek and to his lips. She wrapped an arm around his neck to draw him closer, and then-

Lady Whiskers mewled and jumped on her lap.

"Aww, she likes you!" Anders said, reaching down to pick her up.

Hawke huffed. A perfect moment, ruined.

By a  _kitten_.


End file.
